IB: Again
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Dunban never expected to fall in love despite the pact he made with Ala as a child. Smash Brothers Mansion was what actually saved him from immediate death because he would meet someone who would melt his heart and change the way he saw things.


**IB: Again**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Dunban never expected to fall in love despite the pact he made with Ala as a child. Smash Brothers Mansion was what actually saved him from immediate death because he would meet someone who would melt his heart and change the way he saw things.**

 **Pairing: Magnus/Dunban and implied Rob/Shulk, Reyn/Pittoo/Lucina, Cloud/Sharla, Rita (OC)/Viridi and Magnus/Pit**

 **Rated: M (for Mature)**

 **Genre: General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Spoilers for future stories, character death, violence, sexual themes, dark past and unintentional OOC**

 **Ari declares Magnus/Dunban is her trash pairing so for an extra gift due to slacking off on** _ **Let's Not Lose Our Heads**_ **, I have dedicated this one to her. The title is from the horror game IB, and is a very interesting game. The song in general always makes me think of this pairing. Enjoy! Also, I should warn you there are huge spoilers for the Slavic Arc in this.**

* * *

 **Helper**

Dunban was only invited to the mansion due to his reputation back on Bionis. The Smash Brothers tournament was Shulk's time to shine due to obtaining the status of God and the tournament already accepting two other Goddesses to participate. Dunban was only part of Shulk's Final Smash…and since half the matches consisted by tournament rules (meaning no items), Dunban pretty much got a free lodging with Riki, who also became an assist trophy. Meeting Magnus was just a chance encounter.

 **Spar**

Because they weren't Smashers, there was no way for Magnus and Dunban to stay fit like the fighters. Yes, they could go to the training room to work out or ask to participate in Mr. and Ms. Fit's extreme training session, but the two would just go a little ways from the mansion to practice their sword training. They would intentionally drag Chrom around too just so he wasn't bugging his daughter about her growing feelings for Dark Pit. Suffice to say, the three of them made it their daily routine to train and get to know each other.

 **Bar**

After a training session, Magnus would take Dunban and Chrom to Smash Casino where there was a magnificent bar to drink. Dunban had insisted that he stopped drinking a long time ago, but Magnus had to remind him that a little bit of alcohol wasn't going to hurt him. Fortunately, Magnus wasn't a huge sleaze like other men who would take advantage of someone who was drunk.

The trio would increase their numbers when Cloud joined the roster (by force). Drinking contests would occur and Dunban would lose every time and he hated it. Cloud was rather concerned for the Homs seeing as how he broke down in tears when he had a little too much alcohol.

 **Power and Speed**

This was the dynamic that Magnus and Dunban shared. It was a different feeling for the mercenary while it was a similar feeling for the samurai. Magnus brought up how Gaol was the type to wear armor even when she was faster without it. Therefore, the two could just go in using brute force even if Gaol was more tactical than Magnus was. Dunban only remembered Mumkhar with this type of dynamic and it made him feel safer when someone larger watched his back. Unlike Mumkhar though, Magnus would never turn his back on the war veteran.

 **Ill**

Homs were unique to the Smashers in many ways. They had a different culture than most of the Smashers (hence why they were classified as aliens), they had a weird accent that made them sound foreign and they could suffer from illnesses that no one else could get. The main thing was that Homs could suffer Ether Deficiency.

The Homs needed Ether to survive like a plant needing sunlight. Without Ether, they would start to feel faint before they would collapse. Failure to get enough Ether would lead to deadly results. Master Hand was aware that Homs needed Ether to survive and had made sure to add Ether molecules in the air in Smashopolis for the inhabitants of Bionis. Just because there was enough Ether in the air to allow the Homs to walk around like any normal person, any excessive Ether usage could very well knock them into the hospital where a large amount of Ether would need to be given to them.

Magnus only learned about it when Dunban actually experienced Ether Deficiency. The mercenary didn't know if it was Master Hand or someone from this Golden Land that messed up the Ether particles in Smashopolis, but it was enough for Dunban to collapse. The only reason Shulk had yet to do so was because of the Monado lending its Ether to the blond. Dunban wasn't so lucky and would end up bedridden for the next couple of days until the Ether problem was fixed. In the meantime, Magnus had volunteered to look after the raven haired Homs while the issue was being taken care of. Magnus wondered why Riki seemed unaffected in comparison to his Homs friends, but it was probably Magnus not noticing anything out of the ordinary. His mind was only on his younger companion, and he wasn't going to leave until he knew Dunban would get better.

 **Sensitive**

He may not have looked like it, but Dunban was a very sensitive person. He cried when he thought no one was looking before he was forced to don the mask of a war hero. Magnus wondered if the burden was too much for him when he shed huge tears. This would lead to some awkward moments where Magnus would catch Dunban at his weakest crying over something that he never bothered to ask for and being threatened to not say anything about the war veteran crying.

 **Nicknames**

Magnus was known for giving nicknames to the people he met with a few exceptions. He called Pit "angel face" and Dark Pit "devil face" due to their wings. He barely referred to any of the Gods or Goddesses by name due to the lack of respect for them. There were so many blonds in the mansion that when Magnus was talking about one of them, everyone demanded he be more specific.

Dunban had a unique though to his annoyance and had more than one nickname to boot. "Samurai" was the nickname that Magnus gave Dunban and the war veteran had to look up the definition to see if he was insulting him. He actually didn't mind the nickname upon finding out that it was just referring to his ranking.

When Magnus started calling Dunban "Dunbun", that was when things went to hell, and it was all because Magnus thought it would be funny if he could mess with his hair and curl it into small meatballs. Something that was meant to be humorous caused Magnus to change his opinion from "funny" to "cute" especially with how red Dunban turned because of the stupid nickname.

"Call me Dunbun one more time…"

"You take things too seriously."

 **Mockery**

While he wasn't being mean spirited, Dunban's attitude toward his comrades falling for someone from another universe ranged from playful teasing to outright mockery. He could respect Shulk and Sharla's choice in choosing one of the Smashers, but it didn't mean that Dunban wouldn't stop making fun of Rob or Cloud when he had the chance. Rob would become rather flustered before lowering his head in shame before running off. Cloud would roll his eyes and tell Dunban straight to his face that he had the wrong idea. And then there was Reyn getting caught in the love triangle between Dark Pit and Lucina. Dunban honestly could not care about who Reyn chose, but seeing as how the redhead Homs was clearly an idiot when he came to these things, he deserved to be mocked.

When Dunban would eventually fall for Magnus, Dunban would just lock himself up in his room and sigh in defeat. He really had no right to tease the others after all especially when he was head over heels for the older male.

 **Electricity**

Dunban had a fondness for electricity more than he realized whether it was in his offensive game or the fact that an electric shock turned him on. He would never admit the latter though seeing as how he would need to be rather intimate with someone to reveal that an electric shock gave him arousal. Magnus found that out by accident when he was trying to get the yellow Pikmin off of Dunban. The Pikmin in general just snapped and started latching on people until Olimar and Alph could calm them down. Besides Pikachu and the Robin twins who were the main targets of the yellow Pikmin due to using electricity, Dunban was attacked because of his ability to manipulate electricity. Magnus had to pull Dunban's pants down just to get some of the Pikmin off and saw how turned on the raven haired Homs was. Let's just say that they didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day until things settled down.

 **Gifts**

Dunban was a person who hated receiving gifts. He felt that gift giving was so fake. The point of a gift was to make the person like you more. You can easily like a person by spending time with them and bonding over the little things. This was such simple thinking that it ignored the fact that if someone already likes you, they would want to do all in his or her power to make you happy. In Magnus' case, he asked those close to Dunban what he liked back on Bionis and was sorely disappointed there wasn't much he liked.

At the very least, Magnus could conclude that peaches were the only fruit Dunban would eat without being disgusted by it. He lost a lot of money getting the Villagers to give him a basket full of perfect peaches for the younger male.

 **Parent**

Dunban figured out a long time ago that Magnus was not cut out to be a parent. I mean, when you lost your child to the Underworld and he's now an angel, you must have fucked up somewhere. Rita was a splendid child. He was polite, obedient and dedicated to helping others unlike Magnus who took the job as a mercenary because he apparently only cared for himself.

It was mainly Pit and the fire angel Pepper that had been taking care of Rita. Dumping him on Magnus randomly really showed he was incapable of supporting the kid especially since the nature angel was wise beyond his years. The assist trophy would just groan whenever he attempted to be a father to Rita. Rita was happy that his father loved him and that the lies those other children in heaven told him were false, but it didn't mean he was a good father.

Pit could be heard making a snarky ass comment about Magnus' parenting skills.

"At least you're not Daedalus."

 **Contract**

Making that contract with the Slavic demon Ala was the best and worst thing that could happen to him. Dunban was too young to understand the context of the contract except that it gave him powers beyond imagination. He needed these powers to protect Fiora and he had no problem signing his life away. The only real way to break the contract was for someone to return his feelings. The contract attempted to invoke the fairy tale motif, but the older Dunban became, the more he began to think that true love did not exist therefore he was doomed from the get go. He was pleasantly surprised how Magnus' love for him was enough to destroy the contract. Now it was just a matter of maintaining love seeing as how Ala would stop at nothing to force the contract back on him just so she could claim his powerful soul.

 **Death**

Dunban had signed his life to the devil to protect Fiora when he was a youth who didn't think of the consequences of his actions. He grew up with nothing but death around him that it got to the point where Dunban no longer feared death, and it showed in the Battle of Sword Valley where he was willing to die for Colony 9. He did fear the death of those he cherished, and if he was forced to witness him or her murdered in front of his eyes…well…he wasn't going to take it well.

The Great Evil…there was a reason why this name was fitting for Samael. That man had no problem causing great despair throughout the universe. Only a few people knew his motives. Pit was one of them and he would grumble to himself how that bastard was taking his love for someone to a whole knew level. Something about a messiah that Dunban did not care about. He just wanted to protect those precious to him from this madman, but he wouldn't be able to do that.

Magnus had made it clear he was going to stay behind in the Overworld and fight with humanity despite humanity not standing a chance against the Great Evil. Repeatedly, Dunban had begged Magnus to stop his foolishness especially when Shulk had a vision of the older man's death. Magnus insisted he wouldn't die and despite Shulk's group trying to stop the vision, they could not stop the Great Evil from shattering Magnus' greatsword and impaling him in the chest. To rub salt on the wound, Samael had ripped the mercenaries heart out and shattered it in front of Dunban.

Dunban probably would have died right there if his comrades didn't pull him out of trouble. Even if he wasn't physically dead, his heart was broken like Magnus'.

 **Samurai**

Dunban wasn't one for taking apprentices. He didn't care if he inspired people, but to ask him outright made him feel awkward. He didn't want to be placed on a pedestal when he was just doing all he can to survive. So when a young "samurai" from Hinomoto named Izumi came to Smash Brothers Mansion to challenge Pit who the angels loved to praise back in her world, she went to Dunban immediately after losing seeing as how he was called Samurai by Magnus. Even when he took the young girl under his wing, he would find out later that she was just a female Riki who lied and cheated her way in order to get by. She never talked about her past, but she had always been a thief who used the title of samurai to get what she wanted.

"If you want to actually use the sword correctly, you have to be honest and diligent." Dunban had told her harshly after he knocked her down again. "There is no point in holding the sword if you only see it as a way to gain fame."

"Grr…what do you know?" She growled. "Big sis Annelotte never cared…"

"Well, I care, and if you don't change your ways, then I have nothing left to teach you."

It was amazing how his words cut her sharper than his katana.

 **Shy**

Homs did not seem to care if others saw them naked. In fact, Shulk would probably be fighting naked if Master Hand allowed it (got to keep the T rating after all). Shulk might have gotten that from Dunban who encouraged fewer clothes to dodge enemy fire more easily. Both Homs were eye candy to the Smashers that no one really complained (except Zelda who was grumbling about how vulgar they were).

As of late, Dunban had been starting to cover himself up though. It went unnoticed to a few, but many have noted that the usually so chill war veteran had changed his attitude around Magnus. Magnus was rather oblivious until it was brought up that Dunban was being modest. When cornered, Dunban made up the excuse that he was starting to get cold despite the warm temperatures. The mercenary failed to spot how the younger male hid a small blush whenever he glanced toward him.

 **Raiju**

Raijus were creatures from Japanese mythology that could be a variety of animals with the ability to control elements pertaining to the weather with lightning being the main example. When Dunban signed Hades' contract, he had no idea what he was in for. In retrospect, Dunban should have known there was a huge catch to Hades' contract especially since he was a God not to be trusted seeing as how he had caused much grief for the humans in the Overworld like Magnus. It occurred in a dream and Dunban didn't think much to it because he just wanted to get away from Ala's contract that would guarantee that he would be separated from the one he loved. Hades' contract would only work after death, and well…now he was just a weasel demon with complete control over his elemental abilities. To be fair, being a Raiju meant that he could get turned on more easily from electro-stimulation that he could specifically cause. Magnus would have to get used to this electric kink if he wanted to stay in a relationship with him longer.

 **Stubborn**

Dunban was a tenacious person. This was something Magnus loved about the Homs. His stubbornness prevented him from needing to rely on him so much. Magnus preferred if his partner was independent and only needed help every once in awhile. Magnus would just laugh whenever Dunban firmly told him to not treat him like a weakling.

"I already know you're strong Samurai. Why would I doubt your strength?"

 **Tempest**

Dunban had moves that had tempest in the name. Tempest was a cool word to shout, but the fact that his and Magnus' child was specifically named Tempest just cause the war veteran to die a little inside. He mocked the Robin twins for using the same name for their children, but the tides turned when Rob mocked Dunban for being like Owain.

"I should be the one naming the kid." Magnus said simply.

"But then you'll name your child a name that isn't from your region…"

"I…didn't name Rita…his mother named him that, remember?"

"…"

"Tempest though…really…just call the child Thunder and call it a day next time."

 **Gentle**

When the two would finally get in a relationship, Magnus realized he had to take it slow. He assumed that after Dunban got past his "modest" phase that he would be very eager to have sex with him. Dunban didn't have a problem. He had slept with other men in the past, so he knew what to expect. There was just a certain word and a certain gesture that caused him to scream.

"Dunbun, you don't have to give me that look. I'll be gentle."

Really, Magnus wish he could take that back if Dunban was just going to electrocute him and whimper like a wounded animal. The mercenary flinched thinking he heard the younger male sobbing. He definitely heard him apologizing repeatedly for being defiant. It took a while for Magnus to calm his partner down that by the time he returned to his normal self, Magnus lost the motivation to do anything but cuddle with him.

 **Free**

Despite the underhanded way for Dunban to become a demon, Dunban appreciated the freedom that came with being a demon. Just because he was a demon didn't mean he had to obey Hades, and that meant he was free from all responsibility while being given these extraordinary powers. Dunban had always been a responsible person. He had to in order to protect Fiora and have a living on Bionis. Now that he knew Fiora would be fine on her own and he was free from Ala's pact, nothing would stop him from living the life he might as well have lost because of growing up too fast.

And to start, he would turn his attention by sending the Underworld army to screw with Pit.

 **Matchmaker**

Magnus had some gripes with Dunban. The main one was Dunban's inability to stop playing matchmaker. Fiora told him that this was just one of Dunban's quirks. Dunban had stopped shipping Shulk with Fiora once it became apparent that Shulk was more interested in Rob. Now his target was Magnus' son. Rita was only a child, but was already having a growing harem due to his kindness and perseverance.

Shipping Rita with Viridi was just Magnus' breaking point because he could actually see the relationship working out and it wasn't helped that Viridi was falling for the nature angel either.

 **Stop**

Master Hand thought it would be amusing if some of the assist trophies could be attacked to stall them from attacking you during free for all matches. Stafy was the only assist trophy in Smash you could notoriously knock off the stage as he cried about the abuse the Smashers gave him. The right hand never considered that Magnus could actually be hurt compared to the other assist trophies.

Pit and Shulk were at each other's throats again in the eight player Smash. Things were getting chaotic on Luigi's Mansion with how the stage kept being destroyed for the sake of causing Luigi grief. Pit had obtained the assist trophy and was very pleased that Magnus came out to swing his large sword around. The Homs didn't have time to mess with Magnus. While in Buster form, he extended the Monado with the intention of causing a lot of pain to Pit (and since he was using Hyper Monado, he was going to do a lot of damage). The blade ended up piercing Magnus' stomach and while no blood was lost, the pain was unbearable. Magnus stopped moving before he fell to his knees letting out a low growl before vanishing.

It was only after the match did Shulk realize that he could have very well killed Magnus once he saw the mercenary in the infirmary clutching his stomach in pain and trying to reassure Dunban he wasn't going to die from the Monado.

 **Honesty**

The Mirror world was such an odd place to Dunban. He heard that there were alternate versions of everyone in the Smash Brothers mansion, but not everyone had a counterpart in this mirror world. Dark Pit brought up how Arachne doesn't even exist in this realm and the fact that the Golden Land was never mentioned adds to the uniqueness of this world.

Dunban's mirror counterpart was something else. Sure, Dunban had memories the previous timelines, made a pact with Hades and now he's pretty much a weasel demon that can control the weather, but when it came to Magnus, he was rather open to his feelings. This Dunban was the exact opposite. He was in firm denial of his feelings and wanted nothing to do with the older man. To be fair, this universe' Magnus was more prone to sleeping around, so not wanting to fall for someone who can't stay committed makes sense. It didn't take a genius to see that prime Magnus favored prime Dunban over prime Pit. Heck, alpha Dunban was on the receiving end of alpha Pit's wrath one timeline for "stealing" him, but he had made it clear he would not hand the mercenary over to anyone once he admitted to being in love with him.

"You know, someone is going to come around and take him if you don't say anything now." The alpha Dunban told the prime Dunban who was prepared to head back to his room and slam the door shut.

"Why do you think I would care? We're not dating and Magnus can do whatever he wants."

"…So…you don't mind if I take him off your hands then?"

The alpha Dunban knew that prime Dunban just needed a little push to kickstart this relationship. Sure enough, alpha Dunban had received the nastiest glare imaginable from his mirror counterpart. He smiled knowing that the next time they crossed paths in the mansion, there would be a duel. Prime Magnus better appreciate it.

 **Hope**

Cold. Silence. Isolation. These the words that registered in Dunban's mind when Diamond had intentionally separated him from Shulk as punishment for Shulk refusing to give in. Dunban was glad that the Monado boy would not bow down to this evil sorcerer. If there was one thing he knew about this situation, it was that he could not afford to give up. Diamond was using every trick in the book to break the two. His plan required them to give up so he can harness the most Ether energy from them. Those who had fought Zanza would give off the most Ether, so he still needed to search for the others. Diamond had declared they were dead just to get their hearts to waver. Shulk believed Fiora and the others were very much alive, but Dunban only started to doubt himself as of late.

The longer he was kept in solitary confinement the more he wondered if Shulk was lying about his sister being alive. If she were alive, why hasn't she come to save them? Fiora would have arrived in a heartbeat. But…that was what Diamond wanted him to think. He needed him to surrender, but he refused to.

Things would get worse for Dunban when other torture methods would be used to destroy him. This included starving him, stripping him naked and leaving him to the coldness of the cell, whipped until his already dark skin would turn red, and pouring icy salt water all over him. The more extreme torture methods used included being experimented on so his brain and body would be modified enough to orgasm at just being touched and being raped shortly afterward to "test out his obedience". His brain refused to give into the pleasure even if his body has long since given up. The sexual humiliation occurred in front of Shulk making things more humiliating for the older Homs. Multiple times he considered just surrendering just so he wouldn't have to put up with this mortification.

But besides thinking about what must have been going on with Shulk (and to an extent Alvis), Dunban knew in his heart that someone would come for him. Even if it wasn't Fiora, he believed that Magnus would come for him. He didn't understand why he thought of the older male over his sister, but it might have to be from how Magnus came off as a reliable older male figure that would tornado through Mecha Galaxy with just his sword and slice the bars of the jail cell he was in.

 _I'm being too optimistic._ Dunban thought darkly to himself as he heard familiar footsteps of the man with the claws storm down to torment him. _But I won't give up hope. Shulk is still resisting and I will continue to fight back. I will just…believe in Magnus._

 **Separation**

Dunban knew that Shulk was taking this revelation well, and honestly, the war veteran couldn't blame him. His best friend turned into an angel and is technically under Palutena's rule. Reyn didn't care as much if it meant being closer to Dark Pit. As for Dunban…he ended up a demon and is technically Hades' rule. Dunban didn't have to kiss his ass unlike Reyn to Palutena, but the bottom line was that two people Shulk treasured dearly would no longer be by Shulk's side. They would help the God of Fate when he needed their help, but they had their own lives now. It left a bitter taste in Shulk's mouth how the close bonds they shared could easily be broken due all the timelines and Smash Brothers Mansion.

"Shulk, take care of Fiora." Dunban had told him before he opened a portal to the Underworld. "She will help you establish a system."

"You know how much I hate my job as God." Shulk groaned. "I only need it until the Great Evil is defeated."

"But even then Shulk, you're going to be stuck to that role as I am a demon."

"You didn't even need to sign Hades' contract, Dunban! Why would you do that?"

"It was in my dream." Dunban answered casually. "Besides, it's not all bad. I get free health care."

"I swear to Meyneth…" Shulk murmured with a sigh.

"Shulk…you have Fiora, Melia, Sharla and Riki with you. You will be fine without me and Reyn."

"Yeah but…"

The Homs now turned demon smirked as he patted Shulk on the head. Now that Shulk was a God, it was a humorous sight to see.

"Don't worry so much. You have all the power in the world to protect those close to you. Use it wisely."

"But what about you and Magnus!" Shulk exclaimed. "I already said at the God Meeting that if I were to take an afterlife system, it would be from the Norse Realm…and you know I'm going to end up taking Magnus when he bites the dust since he already declined the offer to go to heaven… _not like Palutena would let him come to heaven with how much he insults her._ "

Dunban blinked before sighing. "Well, that will give me a reason to visit you more often now, will it?"

This was supposed to be the time of separation, but in reality, the bonds that Dunban had made with Shulk would not go away. He would return with or without Magnus serving under the God of Fate when the time came.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 5741 words.**

 **Li: You still didn't say too much about Mecha Galaxy.**

 **Me: No, because a lot of shit that actually happens to Dunban is really a huge spoiler. A lot of the things post Mecha won't be written in a long time so it's a spoiler there even though a lot of the context is still intentionally vague. Notes!**

 **1\. Dunban is implied to have been an alcoholic in the past before he stops drinking. That one sidequest of helping that one Nopon get over his drinking habits alludes to that.**

 **Ari: Specifically he says he stopped because Fiora told him it was bad for his health. But he must have only stopped recently as he, Mumkhar, and Dickson used to go out drinking a lot.**

 **2\. I never explained why anyone on Bionis can move around freely in Smashopolis and not suffer Ether Deficiency, so I decided to finally explain it here since there isn't going to be that many stories where that is a thing. Master Hand thinks ahead on the living conditions of everyone but Inklings. You can't stop the rain from falling after all.**

 **3\. Whenever I hear the name "Dunbun", I literally think Odango AKA Sailor Moon. That was why I bring up Magnus messing with Dunban's hair.**

 **4\. Expect more Cloud/Sharla shilling in the future. I finally have an excuse for Sharla to stay in Smashopolis now like Reyn, Fiora and Melia. (And this pairing came from the idea that because Sharla lost her fiancé and Cloud lost Aerith that the two could bond over someone they loved dying).**

 **5\. I wrote in** _ **Faustian Contract**_ **showing what Ala does to people who make a contract with her. Ari is the one who specifically wrote the story** _ **Xenochildren: "Kindly Spirit"**_ **writing out the details of the contract. The contract I have Hades give to Dunban will be shown in a later story, but it's hilarious to the point that you wouldn't take it seriously.**

 **6\. Izumi's from Queen's Blade and like Laila and Eilin, got shafted so badly in Rebellion, but not to the extreme of these two. Izumi showed up in one episode and didn't bother to join the Rebellion army despite being the third person to join Annelotte in the rebellion against Claudette. I imply that she hasn't learned much unlike her anime counterpart that actually is badass in comparison to the original source material. And yes, she is very much like Riki if you read her Vanquished Queen scenarios.**

 **7\. Tempest is the child of Magnus and Dunban and will appear during the Slavic arc. I already brought up in the Pit/Laharl ficlet that Prism does indeed figure out how to make male pregnancy work and I kind of implied it at the end of** _ **Faustian Contract**_ **too. More details on him later, but just a daily reminder that you should never let Dunban name the child.**

 **8\. Dunban's trauma is elaborated more in Ari's story** _ **Xenochildren: First Screw**_ **. Let's just say that despite this incident being so long ago, Dunban's memory of said incident can still be triggered. Remember this though because it's going to be something Diamond will love taking advantage of.**

 **9\. And here we have another instance of Ari and my world interacting again with the difference between her way of writing Magnus/Dunban and my way of writing the pairing. Ari writes them in the "Slap-Slap-Kiss" scenario while I write them "Kiss-Kiss-Slap". It also doesn't help that she writes Dunban a little tsundere with the focus on the "tsuntsun" side and mine is more "deredere". As a result, my Dunban is more open for his feelings for Magnus unlike Ari's Dunban who hasn't gotten over his trust issues. To be fair, by the time my Dunban is a demon, he pretty much remembers everything from the previous timelines that strengthens his love for Magnus.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
